This invention relates to containers and packages for shipping semiconductor wafers and similar objects.
Semiconductor wafers are subjected to numerous steps in their processing. The wafers are subjected to various process steps in various machines and at various locations. The wafers must be transported from place to place and stored over a period of time in order to accommodate the necessary processing. Numerous types of shipping devices have been previously known for handling, storing and shipping wafers. A principal component of the shipping devices is a means for cushioning the wafer to protect against physical damage from shock and vibration. Such shipping containers and cushioning means have been previously known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,043,451; 4,171,740; 4,248,346; 4,555,024; 4,574,950; 4,557,382; 4,718,549; 4,773,488; 4,817,779; 4,966,284; 5,046,617; 5,253,755; 5,255,797 and 5,273,159. These shipping devices do not provided sufficient cushioning to protect the wafers from physical damage while accommodating flexing of the shipping device due to handling procedures and the weight of the wafers.